There has been known a substrate processing system apparatus of either a cluster type or an in-line type, which is provided with multiple processing chambers in order to continuously perform multiple procedures of film formation processing, etching processing, and the like on substrates. The film formation processing and the etching processing generally take place under a high temperature. Accordingly, in some cases, the substrate processing system may be provided with a cooling chamber (hereinafter also referred to as a substrate cooling device) for cooling a substrate, having being subjected to the film formation processing or the etching processing, down to a predetermined temperature. By conveying the substrate after the film formation processing or the etching processing to the cooling chamber, and cooling the substrate in the cooling chamber, it is possible to shorten waiting time until the substrate is cooled down to the predetermined temperature.
Patent Document 1 discloses an exemplary cooling chamber. The cooling chamber described in Patent Document 1 includes an upper cooling member provided to a chamber inner wall and a lower cooling member provided to a substrate holder. The cooling chamber can quickly cool the substrate by sandwiching a top surface and a bottom surface of the substrate between the upper cooling member and the lower cooling member.